Le loupgarou part en chasse
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Remus est amoureux de Sirius. Il décide alors d'agir pour faire tomber celui-ci sous son charme. RL/SB. Slash. One-shot. *Remus OOC*Beaucoup plus entreprenant que d'habitude*


_Que faire quand on est obsédé(e) par un couple ? Soit on lit toutes les fics sur celui-ci, soit on en écrit soi-même. Etant donné que je n'ai pas envie de lire pour le moment, il ne me reste plus qu'une solution..._

_Résultat : un nouveau One-Shot spécial Remus et Sirius._

_Comme d'habitude, c'est un **slash**, donc **avis aux homophobes :** **DEGAGEZ VITE FAIT D'ICI !**_

_**Attention** : Remus est OOC. En effet, il est plutôt entreprenant, ou du moins plus que d'habitude. En bref, c'est lui le plus séducteur des deux..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s !_

* * *

-Paddy, viens… Paddy… Oui…

James se réveilla en entendant Remus s'agiter et parler dans son sommeil.

-Merde !, jura-t-il quand il comprit ce que le loup-garou disait et surtout sur quel ton il le disait.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor jeta un sort de silence sur les rideaux de Remus et se leva pour aller le voir.

-Moony ! Eh, Moon', réveille-toi.

-Hein !?! Quoi, quesquispasse ?

-Réveille-toi.

-James ? Je dormais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué…

-Et tu parlais. Enfin, tu gémissais surtout.

-Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu avais l'air de faire un rêve vraiment agréable et quelque peu osé.

-…

-Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, ça nous arrive à tous. Mais la prochaine fois, essaies de ne pas oublier de mettre un sort de silence autour de ton lit avant de dormir.

-Oui, j'ai oublié. J'étais trop fatigué quand je suis rentré de ma ronde.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-En plus de celle-ci ? Oui, de toute façon, tu me la poseras même si je disais non.

-Tout à fait. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Parlé de quoi ?

-Que tu aimes Sirius.

-Je…

_Réfléchis mon vieux Remus, ça ne sert à rien de nier, James t'a entendu, il ne te croira pas si tu lui mens._

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne regarde que moi. Et que tu aurais voulu t'en mêler, comme tu vas vouloir le faire maintenant.

-Tu n'essaies même pas de me le cacher ?

-À quoi ça servirait ?

-À rien, je ne t'aurais pas crû. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, mais si je n'agis pas moi-même, tu vas t'en charger et ça je ne veux pas.

-Donc ?

-Donc, je vais essayer de le séduire, même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais m'y prendre.

-Et bien, tu m'impressionnes Moony.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas si coincé ou prude que tu le crois…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais tu l'as pensé.

-J'avoue. En tout cas, je suis pressé de voir ça. Mais il y a juste un petit problème.

-Lequel ?

-Sirius n'est pas gay.

-Je sais bien. C'est à cause de ça que je ne voulais rien dire ou faire. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Proverbe moldu ?

-Oui.

-Bon, je retourne me coucher un moment, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever.

-Ok.

James, qui était assis sur le lit de Remus se leva.

-Eh Prongs !

-Mmm ?

-Tu crois qu'il a entendu ?

-Qui ? Paddy ? Non, j'ai jeté un sort de silence.

-Mais avant. Pendant que je rêvais…

-Non, le château pourrait s'effondrer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

-J'espère.

Quand il fut à nouveau seul derrière ses rideaux, Remus réfléchit et tenta de mettre un plan au point. Mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il sache s'il plaisait. Sirius aimait la beauté et lui n'était pas sûr d'être attirant physiquement.

Deux heures plus tard, les Maraudeurs descendaient à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le Préfet saisit cette occasion pour tester son pouvoir de séduction.

-Excusez-moi, les gars mais il faut que j'aille voir Helena, vous savez la Préfète des Ravenclaws.

-Ok, on se retrouve après.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui raconte à votre avis ?, demanda Sirius après quelques minutes à observer Remus et Helena rire ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement un truc de Préfet.

-Je crois qu'il la drague.

-Peter réfléchis avant de parler. Remus est gay, je te rappelle.

-Paddy, je crois que 'Tail a raison. J'y crois pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Eh, les gars, on parle de Moony ! Le timide Moony. Moony, l'homo. Comment voulez-vous qu'il drague qui que ce soit ? Et surtout une fille.

-Tu pourrais être étonné par certains aspects de notre 'Mus, Sirius. Regarde-le faire…

-Tu as peut-être bien raison, Prongs. Il la drague, et pas qu'un peu, en plus.

-On devrait y aller, ou McGo va nous donner une retenue si on arrive encore en retard.

-T'as raison Pet'.

Au même moment, Remus se dirigea vers ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Moony, à quoi tu joues avec Helena ?

-À rien. On discutait, c'est tout.

-On aurait plutôt dit que tu lui faisait du charme.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux filles ?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles comme tu dis, Sirius.

-Alors pourquoi tu la draguais. Et ne dis pas le contraire, je sais reconnaître un dragueur quand j'en vois un.

-Ok. Je voulais savoir si je plais. Ça vous va comme réponse ou je développe ?

-Évidemment que tu plais, Moony. Tu es loin d'être moche.

-Merci Paddy. Mais je voulais voir si je pouvais séduire quelqu'un.

-Visiblement ça a marché vu comme elle te regardait.

-Reste à savoir si je plais aussi aux mecs. Mais je ne connais pas d'autre gay ici, alors je vais avoir du mal à vérifier.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça tout d'un coup ?

-Comme ça.

-Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?, demanda Peter, perspicace.

-Euh…

-Ça veut dire oui, ça.

-C'est qui ?

-Personne, Paddy. 'Tail, tu te trompes, il n'y a personne.

Plusieurs fois dans la semaine, Remus recommença à tester son pouvoir de séduction sur de jolies jeunes filles. Puis, rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'était pas repoussant, il décida de passer à la phase deux de son plan. Pour cela, il attendit le samedi matin quand James était à son entraînement de Quidditch et que Peter était allé rejoindre Hannah, sa petite amie de Hufflepuff.

Il était donc seul dans le dortoir avec Sirius, celui-ci dormant encore. Contrairement à son habitude, le Préfet resta à traîner au lit et ne se leva que quand son ami, le fit lui-même. Mais au lieu de s'empresser de se camoufler sous ses vêtements, il resta en boxer et fit mine de chercher des affaires dans sa malle pendant un long moment.

Son attitude étonna Sirius. Jamais Remus ne s'était montré de la sorte.

-Euh, Moony ?

-Oui.

-Tu comptes rester toute la journée dans cette tenue ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

-Non. Ça m'étonne, c'est tout.

-Je cherche un truc et promis, je m'habille ensuite. Enfin, après ma douche. Ah, j'ai trouvé, s'exclama Remus qui sortit…

-Le pantalon en cuir que je t'ai offert ? Tu t'es finalement décidé à le porter ?

-Oui, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, répondit le loup-garou d'un air malicieux.

-Euh…

-Bon, je vais me doucher.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant un Sirius abasourdi dans le dortoir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive depuis quelques temps ?_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus sortit, seulement vêtu d'une serviette, des gouttes d'eau courant le long de son torse imberbe. Puis, prenant son temps, il s'habilla lentement sous le regard stupéfait de son ami.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça me va bien ?

-Ou… Oui. C'est parfait.

-Super alors.

-'Mus, est-ce que tu essaies de… me… draguer ?

-Je croyais que tu reconnaissais un dragueur quand tu en voyais un…

-Euh, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ton attitude, là.

-Ça te gênerait si c'était le cas ?

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Lily.

-Salut ! Dîtes, vous savez où est James ?

-À l'entraînement, mais il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

-Je peux rester ici pour l'attendre ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci, Remus. Waouh, j'avais pas vu, t'es super sexy avec ce pantalon. Tu vas aller à Hogsmeade comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Il va falloir réanimer beaucoup de monde alors, tu es à tomber.

-Qui est à tomber ?

-Oh, James, tu es revenu.

-Non, je suis toujours sur le terrain de Quidditch, répondit James ironiquement. Alors ?

-Remus. Regarde-le et tu verras ce que je veux dire.

-Ah, t'as enfin mis le pantalon de Paddy… Et toi, Lily, interdiction de mater un autre gars que moi.

-Elle ne risque rien avec moi.

- - - - -

Les mois passaient et chaque jour, Remus se faisait de plus en plus séducteur envers Sirius qui ne savait plus où il en était. Ce matin-là, il s'était surpris à observer le Préfet à la sortie de la douche, le détaillant. Et il l'avait trouvé attirant.

_-Tu débloques complètement mon pauvre Sirius. Tu n'es pas gay._

_-Mais tu aimerais bien caresser son torse musclé._

_-Ça va pas non ?_

_-Tu te voiles la face. Et ses lèvres, ne dis pas que tu ne rêves pas de les goûter._

_-Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui._

_-Alors pourquoi une certaine partie de ton anatomie réagit-elle quand tu penses à lui ?_

-Je ne bande pas en pensant à Remus, répondit le jeune Black, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-Alors à qui penses-tu si ce n'est pas à moi ? En tout cas, cette personne te fait de l'effet, dit Remus en jetant un regard amusé à l'entrejambe gonflée de son ami.

-Je… Tu… Je ne…

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas gay.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gay pour être attiré par un garçon. Est-ce que je te plais ?

-Peut-être bien que oui… Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non.

-Je ne connais qu'une façon de la savoir.

-Laq…

Avant que Sirius ait fini de poser sa question, Remus l'embrassa et l'animagus répondit au baiser.

-Alors ?

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Tu me plais, 'Mus. Beaucoup.

-Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à soulager cela alors, dit le loup-garou en descendant une main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Sirius.

-Oui, souffla le jeune Black.

Remus l'attira alors jusqu'à son lit, puis jeta un sort de silence sur ses rideaux.

* * *

_Ah, je suis contente car contrairement à mes deux derniers RL/SB, celui-ci se finit bien, pas de mort ou de trahison à l'horizon ( oh, une rime ! ), rien que de l'amour ( ou du moins du désir, on ne sais pas si Sirius est tombé amoureux de 'Mus... ). En plus, je n'ai pas été méchante avec James pour une fois, et ça c'est un miracle..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré cet aspect peu ordinaire de 'Mus._

_Puis-je espérer ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite review ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet_


End file.
